bigideafandomcom-20200222-history
Timeline
This is a timeline on many of the events and releases that happened at Big Idea. 1989 Other *Big Idea was founded as GRAFx Studios. 1991 Releases *Mr. Cuke's Screen Test 1992 Releases *VeggieTales Promo: Take 38 1993 Releases *December 21st - Where's God When I'm S-Scared? 1994 Releases *August - God Wants Me to Forgive Them!?! 1995 Releases *March 28th - Are You My Neighbor? *November 21st - VeggieTunes *November 28th - Rack, Shack & Benny Other *December 15th - The first meet-and-greet with Bob and Larry was held at the Baptist Book Store. *The first VeggieTales merchandise was released. 1996 Releases *April 2nd - Dave and the Giant Pickle *October 19th - The Toy That Saved Christmas and A Very Veggie Christmas 1997 Releases *February 4th - Very Silly Songs! *April 22nd - Larry-Boy! and the Fib from Outer Space! *November 18th - Josh and the Big Wall! Other *A newsletter called What's The Big Idea? was released. *How Many Veggies?, Pa Grape's Shapes, Junior's Colors, and Bob and Larry's ABC's were released. 1998 Releases *March 31st - Bob and Larry's Favorite Stories! *July 21st - Madame Blueberry *August 25th - More of Bob and Larry's Favorite Stories! *November 24th - The End of Silliness? Reprints *March 31st - Where's God When I'm S-Scared? and Are You My Neighbor? (Lyrick Studios/Word Entertainment) *August 25th - Rack, Shack & Benny and Dave and the Giant Pickle (Lyrick Studios/Word Entertainment) *October 6th - The Toy That Saved Christmas (Lyrick Studios/Word Entertainment) Other *The VeggieTales Theme Song was reanimated. *VeggieTown Values was released. *December 19th - The VeggieTales Christmas Spectacular! aired on Pax TV. *Archibald's Opposites and Time for Tom were released. *November 21st - A Very Veggie Thanksgiving Party was broadcast via radio. 1999 Releases *February 16th - God Wants Me to Forgive Them!?! and Larry-Boy! And the Fib from Outer Space! (1999 reprint; Lyrick Studios/Word Entertainment) *June 8th - Very Silly Songs! and Josh and the Big Wall! (1999 reprint; Lyrick Studios/Word Entertainment) *October 5th - Madame Blueberry (1999 reprint; Lyrick Studios) *July 27th - Larry-Boy and the Rumor Weed *November 9th - Junior's Favorite Stories 2000 Releases *January 11th - Very Silly Songs, LarryBoy & the Fib from Outerspace and Josh & the Big Wall (2000 reprints; Lyrick Studios/Word Entertainment) *February 29th - VeggieTown Values On The Job was released. *March 28th - Larry-Boy and the Rumor Weed (Lyrick Studios) *April 11th - King George and the Ducky (Word Entertainment) **August 5th - King George and the Ducky was released by Lyrick Studios. *April 25th - A Taste of VeggieTales *May 23rd - The End of Silliness? (Lyrick Studios) *June 6th - Larry's Favorite Stories! *September 30th - Esther... The Girl Who Became Queen *November 7th - The Toy That Saved Christmas (2000 reprint; Lyrick Studios/Word Entertainment) *November 14th - 321 Penguins: Trouble on Planet Wait-Your-Turn 2001 Releases *January 9th - Esther... The Girl Who Became Queen and 3-2-1 Penguins!: Trouble on Planet Wait-Your-Turn (2001 reprints; Lyrick Studios) *March 24th - Lyle the Kindly Viking *July 20th - 3-2-1 Penguins!: The Cheating Scales of Bullamanka *September 15th - The Ultimate Silly Song Countdown *September 18th - The Toy That Saved Christmas (2001 reprint; Word Entertainment) *November 16th - 3-2-1 Penguins!: The Amazing Carnival of Complaining *November 20th - Classics from the Crisper Other *The teaser for Jonah: A VeggieTales Movie was released. *The Super Fantastic Veggie Fan Club was released. 2002 Releases *January 29th - VeggieTales Live! was released. *March 5th - Heroes of the Bible! (first two volumes) *March 16th - Larryboy: The Angry Eyebrows *April 16th - Both Rack, Shack & Benny and Josh and the Big Wall! arrive on DVD. *May 1st - 3-2-1 Penguins! Episodes 1, 2 , and 3 *July 30th - Jonah Sing-Along Songs and More! *August 27th - Larryboy: Leggo My Ego! *September 21st - 3-2-1 Penguins!: Runaway Pride at Lightstation Kilowatt *October 4th - Jonah: A VeggieTales Movie comes into theaters. *October 29th - The Star of Christmas *November 26th - Larryboy: The Yodel Napper *December 21st - 3-2-1 Penguins!: The Doom Funnel Rescue *Three video games were made: The Mystery of Veggie Island, Veggie Carnival and Jonah: A VeggieTales Game. *Book adaptations of Jonah: A VeggieTales Movie were released. *God Made You Special was released. 2003 Releases *February 4th - VeggieTales Creativity City is released. *March 4th - Jonah: A VeggieTales Movie arrives on VHS and DVD. *May 20th - The Wonderful World of Auto-Tainment! *June 10th - LarryBoy: The Good, the Bad, and the Eggly *July 1st - 3-2-1 Penguins!: Moon Menace on Planet Tell-a-Lie *August 5th - The Ballad of Little Joe Reprints *January 7th - 3-2-1 Penguins!: The Amazing Carnival of Complaining (Warner Home Video) *February 4th - Rack, Shack and Benny, Josh & the Big Wall, Lyle the Kindly Viking and The Ultimate Silly Song Countdown (Warner Home Video) *May 20th - Madame Blueberry and King George and the Ducky (Warner Home Video) *July 1st - 3-2-1 Penguins!: The Doom Funnel Rescue (Warner Home Video) *August 5th - Esther... The Girl Who Became Queen (Warner Home Video) 2004 Releases *February 10th - An Easter Carol was released with the reprints of Where's God When I'm S-Scared?, Dave and the Giant Pickle, Lyle the Kindly Viking and The Ultimate Silly Song Countdown. *March 9th - VeggieRocks! *May 18th - A Snoodle's Tale and The Bumblyburg Superhero Value Pack! are released with the reprints of God Wants Me to Forgive Them!?!, Larry-Boy! and the Fib from Outer Space! and Larry-Boy and the Rumor Weed. *August 31st - Sumo of the Opera *October 5th - VeggieTunes 4 and Holiday Double Feature *November 9th - Bob and Larry's How to Draw! and The Complete Silly Song Collection is released. *Where's God When I'm S-Scared?, King George and His Duckies, Love Your Neighbor, and Madame Blueberry Learns to Be Thankful are released. 2005 Releases *March 8th - Duke and the Great Pie War and An Easter Carol (reprint) *June 25th - Minnesota Cuke and the Search for Samson's Hairbrush *November 1st - Lord of the Beans Other *March 5th - Os Amigos Vegetais premiered on Rede Record. 2006 Releases *March 11th - Sheerluck Holmes and the Golden Ruler *March 14th - Are You My Neighbor? first released on DVD. *July 29th - LarryBoy and the Bad Apple *August 1st - Sing-Alongs: Dance of the Cucumber and Sing-Alongs: Do the Moo Shoo *November 4th - Gideon: Tuba Warrior Other *VeggieTales Rockin' Tour Live *LarryBoy and the Bad Apple arrives on Game Boy Adcance and PlayStation 2. *September 9th - VeggieTales on TV, and 3-2-1 Penguins! begin airing on Qubo. *October 24th - VeggieTales Dance, Dance, Dance! 2007 Releases *February 6th - Sing-Alongs: I Love My Lips and Sing-Alongs: I Can Be Your Friend *March 3rd - Moe and the Big Exit *August 11th - God Made You Special *October 9th - The Wonderful Wizard of Ha's *December 18th - The Pirates Who Don't Do Anything Sing Along Songs and More Other *Two teasers for The Pirates Who Don't Do Anything are released. *October and November - Eight of the first season episodes of 3-2-1 Penguins! aired on Qubo. 2008 Releases *January 11th - The Pirates Who Don't Do Anything **The movie later came out on DVD October 14th. *January 29th - Jonah: A VeggieTales Movie (2008 reprint) *February 12th - Lessons in Thankfulness and Courage Double Feature, Lessons in Telling the Truth and The Power of Words Double Feature, Lessons in Friendship and Facing Hardship Double Feature, and Silly Songs! Double Feature were released. *May 6th - Lessons from the Sock Drawer *June 15th - VeggieTales Greatest Hits *July 15th - Tomato Sawyer and Huckleberry Larry's Big River Rescue *September 20th - Where's God When I'm S-Scared? (2008 reprint) Other *February 16th - Wiki Tiki and Invasion of the Body Swappers! aired on Qubo. *October 4th to November 15th - The second season of 3-2-1 Penguins! aired on Qubo. 2009 Releases *February 10th - Abe and the Amazing Promise *March 3rd - Blast in Space! *April 21st - Heroes of the Bible! (third volume) *August 1st - Minnesota Cuke and the Search for Noah's Umbrella *October 6th - Saint Nicholas: A Story of Joyful Giving *October 20th - Escape from Planet Hold-a-Grudge! 2010 Releases *January 19th - Silly Little Thing Called Love *February 20th - Pistachio - The Little Boy That Woodn't *July 31st - Sweetpea Beauty *October 5th - It's a Meaningful Life 2011 Releases *January 18th - Happy Together! *March 8th - Twas The Night Before Easter *July 1st - Princess and the Popstar *June 4th - VeggieTales Live! Sing Yourself Silly *September 10th - Bob Lends a Helping Hand/Larry Learns to Listen *October 4th - The Little Drummer Boy *December 1st - God Loves You Very Much **It later came to retail stores January 2012. 2012 Releases *January 24th - If I Sang A Silly Song *March 6th - Robin Good and His Not-So-Merry Men *August 11th - The Penniless Princess *September 16th - Little Ones Can Do Big Things Too! *October 16th - The League of Incredible Vegetables *December 26th - Lettuce Love One Another! 2013 Releases *March 5th - The Little House That Stood *July 30th - MacLarry and the Stinky Cheese Battle *October - And Now It's Time for Silly Songs with Larry: The Complete Collection *October 15th - Merry Larry and the True Light of Christmas 2014 Releases *March 11th - Veggies in Space: The Fennel Frontier *August 5th - Celery Night Fever *October 14th - Beauty and the Beet *November 26th - VeggieTales in the House (First third of Season 1) 2015 Releases *Rack, Shack & Benny and Pistachio - The Little Boy That Woodn't (2015 reprints) *January 30th - VeggieTales in the House (Second third of Season 1) *March 3rd - Noah's Ark *April 17th - VeggieTales in the House (Final third of Season 1) *September 25th - VeggieTales in the House (Season 2) 2016 Releases *March 25th - VeggieTales in the House (Season 3) *September 23rd - VeggieTales in the House (Season 4) 2017 Releases *February 24th - VeggieTales in the City (Season 1) *September 15th - VeggieTales in the City (Season 2) 2018 Other *March 31st VeggieTales is announced to be cancelled. 2019 Releases *October - The VeggieTales Show Other *March 28 - The VeggieTales Show is announced. Category:Research